Dangerous Waters: Chapter 1
by bookofshadows3
Summary: All events are set after season 1:The girls are debating leaving to the pod,and tension is in the air.When Nixie is attacked by a shark,and is found by Cam,they seek out Dr.Blakely's help,and have to reveal their secret.When Nixies wakes,she tells about the attack:Could a new threat be training the most dangerous creatures of the depths to attack mermaids?More chapters to come!


_**After Cam's Betrayal**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

Everyone is in Rita's hidden cove, discussing plans for heading back to the pod. "So when should we leave?" Lyla questions the group. "Can we leave? Zac's still a merman. I doubt the pod will return if that doesn't change soon." Sirena says glumly. Nixie gives no input. Not really listening, but staring blankly, other things on her mind. Rita looks at her, amused, knowing exactly what, or who, she is thinking about. "What do you think, Rita?" Lyla asks. "I think nixie's having second thoughts, and they don't have anything to do with Zac." They all look at Nixie, as she stares on in ignorance, examining her new moon ring. "NIXIE!" Lyla snaps. "What!?" jumps Nixie, snapping out of her reverie, "What? Jeez…" "Well we were just discussing our who knows how long journey coming up." Lyla explains, glaring. "Care to join us?" "There's no way the pod will accept us I Zac's still at large with a tail, whether or not he's on our side. Sirena's right. See? I was listening- kind of." Nixie said, with a glare just as powerful as the one she was getting from her fellow podmate. "Girls! Girls! There's no sense in arguing! Maybe we can go to the café, get some drinks, and sort this out then?" Rita interjected. "Not if Cam's there." Nixie said in a deflated voice. "Well I'll go with you, Rita! I'd love a drink, and I can go see David, maybe sing for a bit." Sirena chirped. Lyla looked at everyone in turn. "Arrggh. Fine. I'll go for a little while. Come on, Nixie; get out of your little bubble. We're all angry with Cam. Maybe it would be best if you talked to him- we all have." "Or maybe it would be best NOT to. I'd rather not!" Nixie snapped. "Why are you so upset with him? I mean, I know why, but you seem to be going way overboard." Lyla asked. "Maybe I'm the only one sensible one here. It sure seems like it- it seems like I'm the only one realizing what he really tried to do to us? Or am I just crazy!?" Nixie retorted, then looked away as a tear, a single tear leaked out of her eye. "I'm asking a reasonable question! I don't see why you've been so cheeky with us lately! We're just trying to figure you out!" Lyla replied angrily. "Maybe you should stop trying to figure me out!" Nixie cried, jumping of the couch. "Maybe if would just mind your own business for five seconds you would realize you're the only one trying! Sirena's left it alone, and so has Rita. Why don't you do the same?!" Nixie ran out, and a splash was heard from the sea cove. Lyla made to follow her, but Sirena placed a hand on her arm to stop her. "Lyla, just give it a break," Rita said sadly, "she's been through more than you realize. Let her go take a good swim, and then we'll see if she feels better."

In the café, Cam turns in his seat at the bar to watch David start a song, and sees Lyla, Sirena, and Mrs. Santos walk in. He perks up, hopeful, but slumps his shoulders when Mrs. Santos meets his gaze, shaking her head. 'Man, when is she going to give him a chance?' Cam thought. 'Nixie's proving more stubborn than ever-all he wanted to do was apologize!' He finishes his drink, and steps outside. Maybe a good walk in some fresh air will do him some good. The second he steps outside, however, his plans immediately change, and not by his choice. He is greeted by the sight of Zac and Evie: arguing once again. Zac waves him over before he can escape. 'So much for a walk,' Cam thinks. "Cam! Hey buddy!" Zac says, overly cheerful. "Can I help you?" He replies. Evie just glares at both of them. "So Cam. Evie seems to be under the delusional impression that the moon ring we lost- that we didn't lose it at all, but gave it to Lyla. What do you say?" Zac queries. "That's not fair- he's going to back up whatever new lie you spit out, Zac; just like he has the entire time you've been a merman and didn't tell me!" Evie says. "Not true under the circumstances, Evie- me and Zac aren't on the best terms on at the moment," Cam says, looking down. Zac glared at him. "I wonder why that could be, buddy? You want to explain that to her?" Zac said coldly. "What happened between you two?" Evie asked. "I've never seen you guys fight like this." "Never mind!" Zac snapped. "The point is, I didn't give your ring to Lyla; all right? I don't know where she got it, but it wasn't me!" He concluded. "He's telling the truth, Evie. He didn't give I to her- She got it from Rita; Nixie got one too." Cam said. "What?" Zac asked. "Yeah, Rita had a couple lying around from her days as a free mermaid. Actually, I don't know where Rita got them from, but that's where she got it." Cam said. Evie looked at him, searching. "Whatever," she said, "I don't know what to believe from either of you two lately! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to the shop and close up." And with that, she turned around and marched back into the café. Cam looked at Zac and shrugged, before heading off to the beach.


End file.
